Blair
by nightsofcabiria
Summary: Blair Waldorf was born with the sun shining. She was pretty, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, which seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived her whole life whit very little to distress or irritate her.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine and I do it for fun._

_So I have finally accepted that my calling is, more than writing original plot lines, adapting existing works into the Dair story line with a bit of my own twist and I am fully embracing it now. I really hope you like this and that you guess which existing plot is my main inspiration. Remember, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine._

* * *

Blair Waldorf was born with the sun shining. She was pretty, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, which seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived her whole life whit very little to distress or irritate her.

Her mother always expected the worst; she had a successful fashion company but still thought the world was a bad place, especially for her little girl. And to no wonder, her husband had died when Blair was three years old and since then she had made her life mission to protect Blair from everything. Even if it meant that as much as Blair loved her, she sometimes resented her from it.

Since an early age Blair was always in the company of a motherly figure. If it wasn't her mother, who sometimes had to be absent because of work, it was Dorota. Who became a friend more than a maid. She and Blair were inseparable, often going for a walk and feeding the ducks at Central Park, particularly when Blair was feeling upset.

Still, Dorota thought Blair needed a friend, a real friend. A friend Blair's age. So one sunny day when both she and Blair were enjoying the sight of Central Park in a bench and a curly-haired boy about Blair's age approached them to ask if Blair wanted to play hide and seek with him, she didn't even hesitated. She encouraged Blair to go play with the little boy. And that was it.

When both went back to the Waldorf penthouse and the little girl talked enthusiastically about her new acquaintance, she knew Blair had found a new friend. And since that sunny afternoon, Dan Humphrey was Blair Waldorf's best friend.

* * *

"My husband was afraid that perhaps she was too young. But Eva always excels herself when she puts her mind on it. She always has done. Eva also tells me they are going to visit Côte d'Azur, isn't it wonderful?" A friend of Eleanor was telling both, Mrs. Waldorf and Blair, about her daughter Eva Coupeau, who studied in France, where Mrs. Coupeau, Eleanor's friend, was from.

"Shhh" Eleanor signals her friend. "Emma has barely been in Paris and only when I go with her, let alone Côte d'Azur where everyone is so… free-spirited. It's best the children don't know about that kind of lifestyle."

"Eleanor, Blair is hardly a child. You know, she and Eva are about the same age. Perhaps one day they should meet? They will make the best of friends, I am sure of it."

"Perhaps." said Blair.

"Anyway, what was I saying?" Anaïs Coupeau asked while she drank her tea, "Yes… Eva's letter is so well written. She really can do everything. I never hesitated that her education would be better in France. As much as I love New York, and I really do love it or I wouldn't be living here for more than ten years, France is still the place to educate your children. I never understood why you wouldn't send Blair to study abroad."

"Well…"

"And then, Eva informs me that they are teaching her to play the piano. What a wonderful skill for a young woman to posses!"

"I'm going to ask Daniel to teach me how to play the guitar. You know his father was a rockstar?" Both Anaïs Coupeau and her mother looked at her with confusion. This was the first time she really participated in the conversation that afternoon and even when her mother was accustomed to what surely was one of Blair's lost of tempers, she found it best for Blair to act properly in front of guests, specially to such dear guests as Anaïs Coupeau, who, even when sometimes irritated Eleanor herself, was one of her closest friends. "Rufus Humphrey, have you heard of him, Mrs. Coupeau?"

"Oh, I haven't but I'm sure Eva has. She is well informed in almost any matter." Anaïs responded her with a smile. "I am also positive she plays the guitar. I think she told me about it in one of her past letters. I tell you, that girl is something. Did I tell you she is halfway through her reading list of at least 70 titles of this year alone? "

"That is really impressive." Blair said with sarcasm.

"70!" Anaïs Coupeau emphasized.

When Blair was back in her room trying to read past the first pages of Rayuela by Julio Cortázar with little success, she heard a set of footsteps entering her alcove.

"I suppose you are here to discourage me of learning to play guitar?"

"Ah yes. I heard about that in my way up here. Your mother was not as excited by the idea as you so obviously are." A humored Dan Humphrey told Blair with a smile. "You know, you should be better with your mother's friends. She needs the distraction they provide, she works so hard and preoccupies so much."

"I know, I know. Dorota here has been telling me as much." Blair says mechanically. "But really, I do try. It's just; it is very difficult to be nice when Anaïs Coupeau only talks about Eva, who seems to write to her about eight times a week and between each letter seems to gain a handful of new skills. And not just that, but Anaïs seems to come here about every week to tell us about them. It's exhausting!"

"Miss Blair!" Dorota tells Blair and Dan just chuckles.

"Besides, my mother doesn't need her distractions so badly, I think her new husband is able to provide them."

"Her new husband?" Dan asked confused while he gave a furtive look to what Blair was reading. "Oh, Cyrus! He hardly qualifies as a new husband; they have been married for three years."

"Well, three years is not a long time; but whatever you say."

"Anyway, what are you exactly doing right now?"

"Can't you see?" Blair answered him in a stimulating manner. "I compiled a list of books to read. 71 titles so I will not be so uneducated compared to Eva Coupeau. See, I have already started, I can't waste any moment…"

"Rayuela? Very Impressive." Dan told her admiringly, "A very innovate and retrospective narrative."

"Of course you have already read it." Blair said while she tried to restart reading where she had left, which was still the first page.

"Have you told Mr. Dan about Miss Humphrey and Mr. Rose?" Dorota tried to encourage Blair into a new topic of conversation. Particularly one that would dissuade her from reading a book which bored her at the moment.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure Eva Coupeau is not remotely good at the things I do well. She may excel at words and music, but, people… their hopes, their dreams, their aspirations," Blair kept enlisting while she walked around her room, "There, I am the expert."

"Really?" Dan asked amused, "I don't image you could tell the rest of the world about their dreams and hopes? It would save us a lot of time."

"Not you, clearly." Blair stated impatiently, "You are so obviously skeptical to this whole romance idea I sometimes wonder if you are human at all; but, Aaron and Jenny, they sure are."

"Aaron and Jenny?" Dan questioned bewildered, "Surely not. They have not known each other _that_ long."

"Surely yes!" Blair remarked excitedly, "It has been my wish and sole intend for the past six months now."

Dan noticed how Dorota rolled her eyes amusingly while she tried to distract herself by looking at the window.

"But they have been around each other several times and I haven't notice anything that hinted something else." Dan stated.

"Well, they just needed a little encouragement for their real feelings to float the surface. " Blair said in a proud manner, "It was simply necessary."

"If…" Dan started, "If they like each other enough to start dating it will be because they themselves wish it, not you. But I think there is nothing to it. You are mistaken."

"We will see."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Blair was right. About a week after that autumn afternoon Aaron told the family that he was dating Jenny Humphrey and Blair's first thought was Dan's reaction to the news. He surely will not doubt her supernatural talent now.

"Lucky guess." Was the first thing Dan told her when she saw him after the news.

"There's nothing lucky about it." Blair smiled, "Just talent and intuition."

A year had passed since the news when Aaron and Jenny gathered Eleanor, Cyrus, Rufus, Lily, Dan, and Blair in the Waldorf penthouse to share with them the news that they were moving together.

"To London," Jenny announced happily.

"To London!" Eleanor exclaimed with distress, "You surely won't let this happen, Rufus?" Eleanor tried to gain some support from Dan and Jenny's father. With Dan and Blair being so close, Rufus and Eleanor were very familiar with each other; both families were close-knitted. "London is so far, they might as well move to the moon."

"Now, Eleanor." Rufus tried to calm her nerves, "If they have made this decision it's because they have thought this through and through."

"Yes we have, dad. We are so excited. London is one of the best cities in the world." Jenny said.

"We really think that by moving there it will help develop Jenny's fashion career and my artistic profile." Aaron added.

"Of course," Cyrus said, "You kids have our whole support. Don't they, Eleanor?" He asked his wife while linking her hand with his.

"I guess so." Eleanor stated.

When everyone leaved and Dan was the last to stay, Blair told him: "My work with them is evidently done. Who knows who will be next?"

The following day, when Blair and her mother, along with Cyrus where invited to brunch to Rufus and Lily's, who was also a close friend of Eleanor, penthouse; she noticed their doorman and made the decision he will be a great suitor for Dorota, he was good looking and seemed interesting enough.

"What is the name of you doorman, Humphrey?" Blair asked casually in a low voice to Dan in the middle of brunch.

"His name is Vanya, why do you ask?" Dan asked curiously.

"Oh never you mind. It has nothing to do with you."

"Tell me Blair," Dan pleaded, "Has it anything to do with your so call matchmaking?"

"As I have already said," Blair answered him with a mischievous smile, "Never you mind."

Blair was on a mission. A prospect of a new formed couple was on the horizon and she had match making to do. Her plan was simple: made Dorota and Vanya interact as much as possible. For that she made herself visit Lily Van Der Woodsen-Humphrey every day, bringing Dorota always with her.

"You are such a good person, Blair" Lily told her while they were talking over tea with the macaroons she brought her that evening, her latest excuse. Meanwhile, Dorota decided to stay at the lobby that day to talk with the fine doorman and Blair didn't dissuaded her, "Visiting the, let's say, not so young people every day. I wish Serena was the same in this aspect."

"Where is she by the way?" Blair asked curiously.

"She's at Los Angeles at the time," Blair said as she sipped her green tea which was a little bit too hot, "She's planning to make a long visit this Thanksgiving, perhaps even prolonging her stay until Christmas. I'm just glad we will have her at home."

"I haven't seen her in such a long time. But I can see she is clearly missed."

"Yes, she has been absent for many years now. But that is what was bound to happen when she decided she wanted to live with her father after the divorce. To think Dan and Jenny have only seen her one time, at my weeding, of course."

"Right, of course."

"Anyhow, let's change the subject to other exciting news." Lily told her, "I don't know if your mother has told you but we will have a new visitor this upcoming holiday season."

"Who is it?" Blair asked really curious this time.

"Well, Anne Archibald has told me that her son Nate is coming to visit her from D.C. "Lily told her excitingly, "Apparently he has been working with Anne's father, William Van Der Bilt, in a political campaign up close and personal and because of it has traveled the world to act as a representative of William and visit diplomats and such. Last she told me, he was on France, but apparently has settled in D.C. and wants to visit his dear mother for the holidays."

"Indeed exciting news." Blair said smiling to herself.

* * *

_What are your opinions and guess? Please let me know if you like this idea and/or where this is going. Anyway, adapting this was very fun._


	2. Chapter 2

_As one of you has guest, yes, this is based on Emma by Jane Austen. A modern adaptation because I know I can't, for the life of me, adapt dialogues in that kind of English. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I enjoy adapting it._

* * *

This time her match making had been rather quickly; even for Blair Waldorf's standards. Not even a month had passed since Dorota and Vanya started seeing each other when they decided to elope and marry in a very quick and intimate ceremony. Blair was the only one in attendance. It was all very beautiful and tasteful, Blair made sure of that.

"I'll be damned if your weeding doesn't fill the Waldorf seal of approval, Dorota. Even when you elope you don't forget style."

When Dorota told Eleanor about her nuptials, to say Eleanor was shocked was an understatement.

"Oh dear!" Eleanor exclaimed still in astonishment, "You must stop this at once, Blair, this match making. It is of a greatest misfortune for you, Dorota."

Both Blair and Dorota looked at each other in confusion to what Eleanor meant.

"Just think about, it, you have been with this family for the last seventeen years." Eleanor tried to reason, "You might have stayed here until you died if Blair would have just leave you alone. You have security here, you know that."

"Misfortune?" Blair interrupted, "But now she has a bright future in front of her, a husband she loves, and maybe even a family."

Dorota smiled at the last part.

"A family?" Eleanor asked almost with fear. "Surely not. We are her family."

"You will not deny her that, won't you?" Blair continued, "She has looked after us, after me, so well and for so long. She will make an excellent mother.

"All right, all right." Eleanor desisted, "But you must at least let me throw you a cocktail party in honor of you and your new husband."

"I already got married, Mrs. Waldorf." Dorota said shyly.

"I know." Eleanor told her, "I just want to throw you a party, what's wrong with that?"

"I guess there is nothing wrong with that." Dorota answered smiling.

"Yes!" Blair exclaimed while she jumped from her seat, "Oh Dorota, you know I supported your quick weeding but really, a celebration was in need. How else will you rub into everyone's face your new found happiness? We have so much to plan."

That night Blair was in her bed trying to read Rayuela for the third time. She had read a couple of books from her list apart from that one but she was determined to finish Cortázar's novel whatever it took. Yet, she simply was not in the mood. Lucky for her, a phone call interrupted her efforts.

"I see you heard what happened over the weekend already?" Blair asked.

"If you are talking about Dorota and Vanya then yes, I have heard already. Eleanor called Lily and my dad to invite them to a party she is organizing in their honor and specifically asked Lily to help her with the preparations. My Dad called me at the loft with the news. Somehow I assume this turning of events has a lot to do with you."

"And you are assuming correctly," Blair smiled even when Dan couldn't see her, "It is my greatest success."

Dan laughed at the other end of the line. "Success!? And how do you reckon that?" He managed to say, "Success implies endeavor, Blair. And I know you are capable of great effort, but just saying to yourself: "I think it would be a fine thing if Dorota and Vanya ended up together", and repeating it to yourself ever so often does not count as effort."

"I have you know that I was there to smooth the road." Blair said in an annoyed tone, "Without me they wouldn't even know each other."

"All right. You know already what I think about your match making."

"And you know how much I hate that you love to spoil my fun!" Blair smiled, "Let's just talk of better things, things that we both agree on."

"Well…" Dan said trying to come up with something, "How about you tell me how you are doing at Columbia?"

"Same old, same old." Blair said boringly, "If you must know, economics is not my forte."

"Why are you in an economics class if you are majoring in art history?"

"And visual arts," Blair added, "Art history and Visual arts."

"Yes, art history and visual arts." Dan said smiling, "Just, why an economics class?"

"Because I want to expand my horizons," Blair answered, "You should try it, Humphrey. God only knows how close-minded you really are."

"I am not!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." Blair retorted, "If you weren't, you wouldn't be so against my hobbies. What kind of friend doesn't support his best friend's hobbies? I'll tell you what kind: a close-minded friend."

"Of course I'm the bad person here." Dan said between amused and annoyed, "Listen, I need to hang up, my dad and Lily have invited me to brunch tomorrow morning and I'm really tired. Apparently there is a big surprise they want to show us."

"Who is us?"

"Oh, you know," Dan answered, "Eric, me, even Chuck. I think Jenny is required to attend via Skype but it may just be speculation from my part knowing from experience how ridiculous this family can get."

"And you love it that way."

"Yes I do." And whit that, they both hanged up.

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Perry, I do wish I could have prevented the cake, specially one whit so much sugar. I know how strong you disapprove because it is bad for the health," Blair saw how her mother was trying to converse with the family's doctor, "It's just, Lily Van Der Woodsen helped me organize all of this, and she was very insistent."

"Blair!" Lily shouted to her back and Blair turn over to look at her; she was accompanied by a pretty girl with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. "I wanted to introduce you to Serena."

"Hello," Blair greeted enthusiastically, "You are all Lily has talked about for weeks, and it's nice to finally meet you."

"You have already met," Lily added, "But you were both too little."

"How do you find New York? Is it too different from L.A.?" Blair asked to Serena, who hadn't spoken a word.

"I love it," Serena answered smiling, "The city is much more astounding than I remember it and the people are very welcoming."

"I'm sure we are." Blair said smiling.

"Yes. They really are," Serena added, "You really are. Look, this dress I am wearing," and she made a little flip to fully show the lavender silk dress, is a gift from your mother, Miss. Waldorf."

"I see they do teach manners in California," Blair said with a smirk, "But you can freely call me Blair, no need of formalities, we are the same age."

"All right, Blair."

"We will leave you now, Blair." Lily spoke, "I need to introduce Serena to a lot of people before the night ends."

And whit that, mother and daughter were gone.

"You have already met my sister." Dan said approaching Blair from behind, "What do you think of her?"

"I have not known her that much to form an opinion," Blair began, "but I think she is a lovely person, a bit naïve, but really lovely. It is a surprise that you are calling her your sister seeing how you refuse to call Chuck your brother, when he sort of is."

"He sort of isn't," Dan said with an annoyed look, "And Eric is like a brother to me now, so Serena easily falls into the sibling category as well."

"Except that being like a sibling doesn't mean exactly she is your sister."

"I don't know what point you are trying to make here except the one of annoying me," Dan interrupted her, "But it really is working."

"You can't take any teasing."

"Eleanor is signaling for you to go to her." Dan said, "Go to your mother, she needs you."

"You won't get rid of me that easily, Humphrey."

"Oh, but it is true, Waldorf." Dan pointed Blair into a specific direction and in effect, her mother, who was with Anne Archibald, was trying to make Blair come to them.

"We will continue this conversation later." Blair told him while she walked towards her mother.

"I am sure we will." She heard Dan said and she kept on walking.

"What is wrong, mother?" Blair asked to an Eleanor who was looking at Anne with a concern look.

"Can you help me convince Anne that is not the end of the world if her son can't make it to Thanksgiving?"

"Oh!" Blair exclaimed grasping the situation, "Of course it isn't. And Anne, I'm so sorry that Nathaniel is not able to come at all."

"Yes, we are all very sorry with this situation," Anne Archibald said with sad eyes, "My father just couldn't spare him. He said he needs him because they are in the middle of a crucial moment in a political campaign of who knows who!"

"It it helps in anything," Blair continues, "I think he does it to increase his mysteriousness, and I'm referring to Nate, for sure. He deliberately has not come back to the Upper East Side since he was what? Eighteen? We can only be more intrigued and savor in anticipation when he finally decides to visit us. Which will be very soon, of that I am sure."

When the party was almost over, and it was time for Dorota and Vanya to truly settle in their new home (a house in Queens courtesy of Cyrus), Blair finally felt the weight of the changes in her life.

"I'm really going to miss you, Dorota." Blair said with teary eyes as she hug the nanny that became more like family.

"Miss Blair, no need to be sad," Dorota reassured her, "I will still work at the Waldorf penthouse, I just won't sleep there anymore."

"I know," Blair answered her, "But it feels like so much more."

"Now, Blair," Eleanor spoke, "Enough is enough. No more match making, I beg you. This house cannot stand another departure."

Even when she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Blair felt, just for the tiniest moment, a strange sensation. A sensation that maybe, by her own attempts, she was about to lose something that might never be recovered. She didn't linger on that thought much, it was foolish to think that way. Life was on her side.

* * *

_Somebody said that I could make a graphic based on this fic, I probably will. I love making graphics. Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I took my time in updating but I have been terribly busy. This is my shortest chapter but I figured better something that nothing. _

* * *

It was one of those nights at the Waldorf penthouse. When the glamour was toned down and it was just Eleanor, Blair, and Dorota sitting in the living room. Everybody minding their own business, but they were all in the same room. Except Dorota was not there anymore; so the spirits weren't as high as they used to.

Sensing this, Dan visited often. He was always a constant presence in the Waldorf penthouse for it was the headquarters of his and Blair's games growing up. They would often pretend the dining room was the Wild West and the chairs their horses.

"I think the latest news from London will cheer you up." Dan said when it was a good ten minutes of pretty much no one talking. Eleanor and Blair missed Dorota very much, even when she had just left an hour earlier. But when he mentioned London, it was as if they both were illuminated; news from Jenny and Aaron were always well received. "I heard from a very good source that Aaron is going to have a solo exhibit at the Saatchi Gallery."

"That's great!" said Blair, "But we already knew that, Dan. Cyrus told us when we talked to him earlier."

"Where is he?" asked Dan.

"In London, of course. In the source of the source." answered Blair.

"So that is why you knew."

"Yes."

Silent resumed.

"You know, Queens is not that far." Dan said.

"It is true." affirmed Eleanor, "I have already made our driver measure the distance."

"I have an idea," Dan uttered, "Why don't we call Dorota and Vanya and invite them to a good restaurant so we can see both of them tonight? My treat."

"Oh yes!" Blair exclaimed immediately, "That would be lovely, let me just call Dorota. I hope she hasn't eaten yet." She said while she stood up and looked for the phone.

"I hope she has, it is kind of late and I would hate for her to go to bed with a full stomach, it is bad for her health." said Eleanor. "But if she has, I hope they can at least join us for dessert."

Blair came rushing back into the room. "Dorota said they can surely join us. I told them to meet us at The Plaza but she insisted that we three should go to her house instead. I said yes in behalf of all."

"Well then let's go," said Eleanor standing up from the couch where she was sketching, "Let's see if the driver got the distance right."

As Eleanor went to get her coat so they could leave, Blair got hold of Dan and said to him: "Thank you, Dan."

"What are friends for, right?"

"Right." answered Blair with a smile. "Friends indeed. And I couldn't be much happier."

* * *

Eleanor was hosting her Sunday brunch with her friends, Lily Van Der Woodsen, Anne Archibald, and Anaïs Coupeau. Blair usually didn't mind but her mom summoned her just as she was leaving because they wanted to talk with her about something.

"So Blair," Lily began, "How is Columbia going for you? Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." answered Blair. "It it a combination of tradition and modernity, which are both things that I love."

"Columbia is such a good school." Anaïs began, "If Eva lived in New York, it will surely be the school she would've attendance. Such a good school, I always say."

"Yes it is." said Anne.

"How are you getting used to Dorota not being here all the time, Blair?" asked Lily.

"We get by."

"So, the reason we called you in is because I wanted to personally invite you to a dinner I am organizing." Said Lily.

"Oh. What is the occasion?"

"You know how Serena is visiting from Los Angeles?" Lily began, "I have convinced her to stay not only until Christmas, but even until next spring. So to celebrate I wanted to host a dinner in order to properly welcome her."

"Yes, of course. I'll attend." Answered Blair smiling.

"We must not detain you more, Blair." said Anne Archibald. "If I notice correctly, you are going out?"

"Yes." responded Blair. "I'm going to the loft." The loft meaning Dan's home, everybody who knew Blair, knew that. There was no need for explanations.

"Remind Dan that we are expecting him for dinner tonight." said Lily.

"I will."

"Wear a coat, Blair." Said Eleanor. "It's been getting chilly outside. I don't want you to get a cold."

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Serena's welcoming dinner turned out to be rather intimate. Blair somehow thought this was going to be like any other of Lily's events which pretty much ended up being an extravaganza. She was thankful for the change.

Everybody, who consisted of Lily, Rufus, Dan, Eric and of course Serena, along with Eleanor, Cyrus, and Blair, were enjoying the appetizers when Chuck, who was always late, finally arrived.

"We were beginning to think you were not going to show up." said Blair.

"But how could I ever deny any of you the pleasure of my company?" retorted Chuck. Chuck was… how can Blair describe Chuck? Chuck was Chuck. There was no other way of putting it. He surely was his own persona. Blair knew he was not generally liked, or at least she was certain Dan didn't found him as fascinating as the rest of his family did. In fact, she could swear they both had an unspoken rivalry. What had happen between them? She will never know; probably nothing. Still, Blair love making scenarios in her head of possible reasons of why both boys weren't each other's favorite person.

"Chuck, have you seen Serena tonight?" Blair asked him when dinner was almost over.

"Of course, who would I be if I hadn't even spoken to her tonight? This whole thing is in her honor."

"Not seen." Blair corrected herself, "But _seen_. The dress she is wearing, another Waldorf creation. Apparently she loves my mother's designs. I picked the dress we send for her to wear tonight so I indirectly styled her. What do you think?"

"Well, now that you mention that" Chuck began sarcastically, "but seriously, you did a good job with your selection, she looks good."

"Yes she does."

Blair wondered if Serena wanted to be her shopping companion the following weekend. So she left Chuck and went looking for Serena.

She found her talking to Dan. They both looked very amused about something.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you both. You don't mind for me to steal Serena, right Humphrey?"

"Go ahead." answered Dan.

Serena monopolized Blair's time for the rest of the night; or rather it was the other way around. Nobody really minded, Lily specially found it delightful because she thought that if her daughter made a good friend in New York, she would stay forever.

* * *

It wasn't only Eleanor and Blair who were affected by Dorota being married. Now that she was a married woman she worked only five days a week and Dan, who usually went to the Waldorf penthouse in the weekend, have almost no chance of seeing her. And he missed her. Dorota was also a constant presence for Dan in his childhood. As he was almost always with Blair growing up and Dorota was always taking care of Blair, well, both Dan and Dorota developed a bond of their own as well.

So, to make up for not being able to see Dorota as much, he tried to visit her some weekends. In his recent visit, Blair somehow ended in their conversation. She kind of always ended being the subject of their conversation. It was only natural.

"I don't know what you think about this new found companionship between Blair and Serena, but, I think it can get to be extremely good, or extremely bad." Dan told Dorota.

"How very different we feel, Mr. Dan." said Dorota. "I think it can only do well to both of them. Are we going to have one of our usual discussions about Miss Blair?"

Dan didn't answer.

"You live alone, Mr. Dan." Continued Dorota, "And I don't think it is possible for a man to appreciate how much a woman needs the companionship of another woman. And even when I still work with them five days a week, I know how much Miss Blair misses me. This is the only cost of me being married."

"You mean, how we all are drawn to the Waldorf penthouse like magnets and cannot leave?" Dorota smiled at this. "I have heard more than a dozen times how Blair has vowed to never even move out of the penthouse. If you found it difficult to leave her, imagine how difficult it would be for her to leave her mom."

"We will see!" exclaimed Dorota, "Only time can tell if that vow becomes real or not. I think Miss Blair will eventually move out and do a life all of her own, but not just yet."

They both were silent for a moment.

"Did you saw how beautiful she looked at Miss Serena's welcoming dinner?" asked Dorota, "Have you ever seen such loveliness? Such good health!"

"I have never had a hard time saying Blair is attractive." said Dan, "She has always been the cleverest and prettiest of her family. Blair has always been of special regard. I love to look at her, and she is not vain about her looks."

He pauses.

"No," he continues, "Her vanity lies in another direction and you have cleverly put me off its discussion. I have to insist on my dislike of Blair and Serena's friendship. I'm afraid it will only play to Blair's vanity."

"And I still see no harm at all," insisted Dorota. "Miss Serena will benefit from Miss Blair's company. She is not her ideal companion but who is an equal to Miss Blair?"

"I don't know." answered Dan, "Let's not talk about it anymore. Why don't you instead tell me about the incident with the roses in your garden?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Dorota.

* * *

_I hope you are still enjoying this. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner but college has been taking the best of me. All mistakes are mine. Saying that, enjoy!_

* * *

Blair was taking her role as a "patroness" rather seriously. She wasn't ingénue; she knew Lily wanted for her to guide Serena into the unknown waters of the Upper East Side. She understood Serena needed someone who helped her realize that New York was the best and Los Angeles be damned. And so, she made it her mission.

If there was something Eleanor did encourage with full enthusiasm in Blair, was for her to help the needed. Read to orphans or to people in hospitals and even occasionally volunteer in a shelter. Blair neither hated nor loved those activities, but she knew it was her duty to help those in need. After all, they are part of the responsibilities that come with privilege. Blair thought Serena needed to be involved in these activities as well; she was part of the Upper East Side by blood, even when she wasn't raised in there. And as part of the UES, both were currently going to The Children's Aid Society to help with the afternoon activities, or at least they tried to.

They were ruthlessly stopped, or so thought Blair, by a brute of man who she didn't recognize at first but when she noticed that he and Serena somehow knew each other, she observed him better and what was her surprise when it was none other than Carter Baizen.

"Oh my God!" Blair said to herself. Now, Carter Baizen had fallen from UES grace just the year before. It was well know in their social circle that he no longer had a trust fund because of a scandalous yet mysterious fight with his parents. There was even such a thing as a non-spoken rule that anyone who related to Carter was betraying their UES roots. Last she knew, he spent large seasons out of New York and then came back to the city for a month or two. How Serena came to know him? She had no idea but she wanted to find out.

"Serena, how do you know Carter Baizen?" she asked the golden girl when the man in question was already gone and made an emphasis in Baizen as if it was something taboo.

"What? Carter?" Serena asked innocently, "I met him about a year ago when he visited my dad back at home."

"Why would he visit your father, of all people?" questioned Blair.

"I'm not really sure." answered Serena, "I know that he had, still kind of has, financial problems. My dad is a doctor and Carter has shown interest in medicine so I think it might have been because he wanted a learning opportunity, I really don't know. He has visited us often, I should have asked during one of those visits but it never occurred to me."

"Regardless," said Blair, "There is really not other way to put it; you really should stop any kind of contact with him."

"Why?" asked Serena, "Do you think he was rude because he didn't say hi to you when you clearly know each other?"

"No. I actually think he did the right thing by not speaking to me," answered Blair. "I just…" Blair wasn't about to burst Serena's bubble of naïveté about the whole subject of Carter Baizen. She didn't need to know just now, when Lily so badly wanted for her to stay in here, how cruel the UES could be. How it could turn its back even to their own. "I just thought that now that you have been exposed to some very good specimens of well educated men at the Upper East Side, you'll be stroked by how unfavorable company your Carter Baizen represents."

"I haven't thought of it in that light." said Serena. Blair's words were slowly but surely making an impact on her. This was the vanity Blair possessed and Dan so easily identified; she loved when people listened to her and acted the way she wanted them to act.

They were close to their intended destiny when Serena spoke again.

"I do wonder," She paused, "Why he is at New York at the moment? If I remember correctly he told me he never came here this time of the year."

"A mystery!" Blair said not really paying attention, there was only so much she could talk about people who didn't considerably interest her. Just when she was ready to say almost anything to change the subject, she spotted Chuck. "Finally!" exclaimed Blair, "Come Serena; let us talk to superior men than Carter Baizen."

"And what are you both doing here?" asked Chuck when he saw them approaching him.

"You know I sometimes come here to volunteer." answered Blair with a smirk. "The real question is, what are you doing here?"

"I too, sometimes come here, in behalf of Bass Industries," answered Chuck, "Lily told me you were dragging Serena around the city. I see she was not lying."

"So you hoped you could see Serena by coming here?" asked Blair but she didn't even give Chuck time to answer, "Now Bass, let's go inside already."

"I was actually on my way out," Chuck answered. "But now that I see you, I wanted to mention something to you."

"What is it, Bass?"

"You have mentioned how good you are at putting clothes together…"

"You mean styling?" Blair asked interrupting him.

"Yes," continued Chuck, "Styling. Whatever, the news here is that Bass Industries is organizing an auction and I have been talking to Eleanor about donating one of her designs. She accepted and I see no problem for you to choose which one we can auction and, I don't know… accessorize it.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Serena, "She will be so great for that. Blair is very talented."

"Please, don't belittle the art of styling. It is so much more than accessorizing clothes." said Blair. Apparently ignoring Serena's compliment, when in reality she took it to heart. "But I accept. In one condition: Serena will be the model."

"All right." Answered Chuck, "I really have no objections. She is good for the job, she is very good-looking."

"Yes she is, and I'm glad you noticed."

"Good bye, Blair." He told her with a smile, "Good bye, Serena."

"Bye Chuck" Serena answered back.

"What did I tell you, Serena?" Blair questioned her when Chuck was gone. "Better suitors for you to choose from are coming your way. Don't limit yourself to the Baizens of the world."

"But you never told me that." Serena answered.

"Well, I'm telling you now." Blair said.

"I don't know." Serena started, "I mean, I don't know. Isn't it weird?"

"Weird how exactly?"

"He is my step-brother!"

"He is not. It may sound cruel, but his father is dead. Lily is not her step-mother anymore. You are not tied by anything." Answered Blair. "But if we play your cards right… you will be. Come, there is really nothing we can do here anymore when there are more important matters happening around us."

* * *

When Blair got home that afternoon she found her mother and Dorota in the kitchen and told them everything.

"I'm glad Chuck chose you for the job, Blair." Eleanor told her, "There is really no one as capable as you."

"I'm glad we agree, mother." Blair smiled. "There is no time to lose; I'm going to look at the Waldorf Designs archives right now."

"You go do that." Eleanor said encouraging her daughter.

"You know, I still remember when it was you and Blair; how she played dressed up with her clothes, and sometimes my clothes." Eleanor told Dorota when Blair was gone, "It was such a long time ago. I suppose things must change."

"I think it is a good thing." said Dorota, "And involving Miss Serena, even more. I stand by my word; her friendship with Miss Serena is good. And Mrs. Eleanor, you wouldn't want for Miss Blair to be so lonely that she wanted to be elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Eleanor asked preoccupied. "Blair? Impossible! Who'd run the house?!"

"Miss Blair is no longer a child but a young woman. My work as her nanny is done but I will always be here, as her friend… and yours, Mrs. Eleanor."

"I know, Dorota." Eleanor said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Brooklyn specifically, a different kind of conversation was taking place. Something Dan didn't hide but wasn't precisely telling Blair is that he was in talking terms with Carter Baizen. He was his friend but he knew how Upper East Side she could be so he thought it in his best interest for her not to know that every time Carter Baizen returned to the city, they will go out for a drink.

"So Carter," Dan began, "Tell me what is so important that you couldn't wait until we hit the bar and instead wanted to start drinking here, at the loft."

"There's nothing. Nothing." Carter said while he drank the beer Dan had offered him earlier.

"There really must be something." Dan insisted. "You are not your talkative self. Normally you will be going on and on about your oh-so-great adventures and no one can stop you once you begin. So say it already."

"Have you ever…?" Carter began, but first he drank some more, "Have you ever liked, no, this is stronger than that. Have you ever _loved_ someone you know you can't love? Someone you consider a friend?"

"What?" Dan asked bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"You know Serena Van Der Woodsen..." Carter began.

"Oh." Said Dan. "Yes, she is my step-sister.

"Shit, I keep forgetting that." Carter continued.

"Go on. It really doesn't matter if she is my step-sister or not."

"I think I love Serena, Dan." Said Carter. "No. I am positive I do."

"And why do you think you can't love her?" asked Dan curiously.

"Because…" Carter began, "You must be kidding. You know why! The whole UES hates my guts, it seems."

"They really don't." Dan told him.

"You don't understand, Dan. They really do. Just because I am no longer one of them." Carter said, "I mean, just this morning, the Waldorf girl, I ran into her and Serena. We both know who the other one is; yet, she ignored me like I had the plague."

Just as Blair didn't know of her friendship with Carter, Carter didn't know he was best friends with Blair.

"I find that hard to believe." He really didn't. He liked Blair but he knew her. "And even if that was true, you can't let anyone stop you for going after the person you want. Except Serena, of course. "

"I have a feeling she at least likes me back." Carter said.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling."

"Well then, there is really nothing stopping you. So why don't you just ask her out?"

"Just ask her out?"

"Yes. Just that." Dan repeated. "Don't start with a declaration of love, it might scare her out."

"Please, don't tell anyone I told you that." Carter told him.

"And being at risk at becoming the plague of the UES just like you?" Dan said joking, "No, thank you."

"Ha, Ha. You are so funny." Carter said clearly not finding anything funny at all. "But I will follow your advice. I will ask her out."

* * *

_Still trying to do longer chapters but failing miserably. I hope this will do for now. And please, tell me your opinions. This is all for now, have a nice week._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for the delay. In good news, this is double the lenght of my usual chapters. Enjoy! I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine._

* * *

"S, you are looking great!" Blair exclaimed as she saw the result of her efforts. She truly possessed talent as a stylist; she could clearly see it now as she contemplated Serena in a beautiful pearl lace dress, courtesy of Waldorf designs, of course.

"It is all thanks to you and your natural talent." Serena answered and Blair just nodded.

"You must learn to accept a compliment, Serena." Chuck, who moments before had entered the Waldorf penthouse by Blair's invitation, said. "But it is after all, true. Blair, you are an artist!"

"Serena looks beautiful, doesn't she, Chuck?" Blair asked casually while in her head nothing about the question was casual at all.

"Well, of course. I agree." Chuck said while he walked around the living room not really paying attention. Blair looked instantly to Serena and smiled at her. Serena smiled back, illusion already in her eyes.

"Why did you call me here exactly for?" Chuck asked.

"I just wanted you to admire Serena, you know, and see for yourself, if this particular dress was good for your auction."

"Oh." Chuck said. "In that case, yes it is. I will arrange for someone to pick it up either later today or tomorrow. In the meantime, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee? I know this place…"

"That is really sweet of you, Chuck." Blair interrupted him, "But Serena is very busy so I'm afraid she may have to decline. Thank you for the offer, anyway."

"All right...?" Chuck answered with a confused look; he didn't understand why Serena being busy had anything to do with it but he wasn't going to pursue womanly matters.

"All right, then. Of you go." Blair said. "As I said before, we are busy."

Hesitantly, Chuck leaved. Confusion still on his mind.

"Oh Blair, why would you do that? Wasn't it a bit rude? Telling him to go just like that?" Serena asked her friend.

"Probably, S." Blair answered her. "But it was to give the message that you are not available always. He just can't ask you the very same day for a date, what does he think? That you have nothing better to do? His nerve!"

"You are right, Blair." Serena said. "As always, you take the best course of action."

"I sure do!" exclaimed Blair, while she helped Serena out of the auction dress and into her normal clothes, "Oh, S. What would you do without me? Only I have bothered to help you navigate the waters of the Upper East Side."

"Probably back in L.A." Serena answered; half joking, half serious.

"Don't say that, S. Why would ever go back to L.A. when New York exists?"

"It's truth, Blair. It's truth." Serena insisted. "I have been thinking about it. If it wasn't for you I would probably feel very lonely. More than I already feel. As you have said, you are the only one who has bothered being my friend."

Blair didn't exactly know what to respond to that. She hadn't really notice how lonely Serena felt. She assumed her friendship would be more than enough for her to feel accepted in the UES, she found it really surprising that she wasn't enough.

"You poor little lamb, you should have said something earlier." Blair finally said after some thinking, "And what about Chuck?"

"He is not my friend." Serena said simply.

"He could be so much more." Blair insisted.

"I don't know, Blair." Se rena said. "I don't know."

* * *

Blair was still thinking about what Serena said to her that night. And the next few days. Truth to be told, she was rather busy with details of the auction (She insisted to help Chuck just because she wanted Serena to shine when the auction took place) and she had not seen her friend. She would normally not feel guilty but now knowing that Serena felt lonely, well, it kind of affected her.

She decided to pay a visit to Serena. Not before calling her, she would never present herself unannounced or uninvited to any place.

"She is out, Blair." Lily told her when she answered the phone. "Went to buy some flowers for the dining table, but she will be back shortly. Surely by the time you arrive, she will be here."

Indeed, when Blair arrived to the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey penthouse; Lily, who was the one to receive her, told her Serena had arrived just about five minutes before.

"I told her you were on your way, Blair." Lily continued, "She said she would wait for you on her bedroom. Your visit made her so happy, you know. These past few days she has been not as radiant as she usually is," Blair knew exactly to what Lily referred to. Serena might be very naïve and not so bright because she let people around her influence her, but she was golden. "But when she arrived home she had the brightest of smiles. Obviously, the news of your visit has made wonders on her in a matter of seconds."

Blair went to Serena's room where the golden girl was in her bed, reading a magazine.

"S!" Blair said to gather her attention.

"Oh, Blair! I am so happy you are here." Serena exclaimed as she sat straight and mimic for Blair to take a seat as well. "I wanted to call you these past few days but I knew you were busy. You said so yourself. And then today, the most incredible thing happened. And then I really wanted to call you but then my mom told me that you were visiting and there was no use for me to call you but to wait for you and…"

"Serena, calm down." Blair said with desperation. You are talking way too fast. Let's go a few steps back, what incredible thing happened?"

"The most incredible. I still can't believe it myself, but it did. And as soon as it happened I told myself: '_I need to tell Blair_.' And here we are."

"Yes, here we are." Blair said. "But you still haven't told me what happened."

"You will never guess!" Serena said beyond herself. "It was such a surprise. And it happened not even an hour ago."

"But what happened!?" Blair almost shouted. She needed to know, she needed to know _now_.

"Carter asked me on a date!" Serena exclaimed.

"What! It cannot be." Blair said almost out of herself, "Carter as in Carter Baizen?"

"Yes, Carter Baizen." Serena answered, "Just now. I was feeling a bit down, you know why; and my mom suggested I go out and buy some flowers for the house and I accepted and guess who was at the lobby of the building? Carter, that's who! When I asked him what he was doing here he told me he was going up to see me. So I told him he should instead accompany me to buy some flowers. So he did. And he helped me choose the flowers, and they were beautiful. More beautiful that if I have chosen them by myself. And then when we arrived back here, he just asked me out. Just asked me out, just like that."

Blair was speechless.

"Are you…?" Blair began, "Serena, are you sure he asked you out? Haven't you confused his words?"

"No." Serena answered, "At least I don't think I did. He looked me in the eye and told me: 'Do you want to go out with me?'"

"Ah, there." Blair said relieved. "He told you if you wanted to go out, like, just as friends. You know, because he is rarely here in New York so when he is here he surely wants to see a friendly face."

"But then he said to me: 'As a date. Do you want to go out with me as a date?' He could not have said it more clearly, I think."

"Well, I can't fight with that." Blair said, almost to herself. "So, how did he take it?

"How did he take what?" Serena asked confused.

"Your negative answer, of course." Blair stated.

"Oh. So you think I should have refused him?" Serena asked.

"What?" asked Blair, now she was the one confused, "Surely you didn't accept to go out with him?"

Serena just kept looking at her. Not daring to answer the question.

"Oh my God, Serena!" Blair exclaimed, "You told him yes?"

"I did." Serena finally answered, "But now I don't know. Blair, please, help me."

"I have nothing to do with your decision, S. It is up to you to know your own feelings" Blair said. "You clearly want to go out with him. I don't know why, but you do."

"Please, help me Blair. You are my friend, I trust you."

"Since you insist…" Blair said. "In my opinion, if you are having second thoughts in your decision, you really should cancel your date; as a common courtesy. But I don't want to influence you, this is just my opinion."

"But please, please do. Do influence me. I trust your judgment."

Blair didn't want to say anything more. She hoped Serena arrived at the right conclusion. The only right option.

"I have made my mind." Serena said, "I am sure, almost. I should cancel the date, should I?"

"Perfectly." Blair smiled and Serena smiled with her. "Perfectly right. While you were in doubt, I kept my feelings to myself but now that you have decided, I congratulate you. Thank goodness I'm not in danger of losing your company, I could never be around you if you were around Carter Baizen, and if you dated him it would be almost always. Nothing against him, just the way things are. But now that you have decided, I have secured your friendship."

Serena smiled brightly. "Oh Blair. Thank you. I would never risk your friendship, for no one. You have been so good to me."

Blair could just hug Serena, she was so happy.

"However, we need to accept that Carter made a lot of effort to ask me on a date. It is still very surprising."

"S," Blair said, "I think you should cancel your date immediately. It would be unfeeling and discourteous to delay it any further. Particularly because he thinks he is going on a date with you, and that is not right."

* * *

It was the day of the auction and Blair invited her mother to go with her, because she wanted for her to witness just how many people fight to be the owner of an original Waldorf dress; Cyrus naturally came along. She also invited Dan, because even when she loved these high class events, his presence made them more entertaining. But she won't admit to that or his ego will grow bigger than it already is, in her sincere opinion.

So there she was, Dan on one side of her and her mother in the other and it was Serena's time to shine. The Waldorf Dress was about to be auctioned.

"I'm so excited!" Blair exclaimed.

"You should be, darling." Eleanor said, "But don't you think you should have paired the dress with a shawl? Or perhaps a coat? It is freezing in this room and Serena might get a cold."

Dan just smiled at her.

"But mother, it is only freezing in here, the bidders section. Where Serena is standing is in room temperature."

"Still," Eleanor insisted, "A shawl would have been just fine. She could still get a cold at room temperature."

"Come Eleanor," Cyrus said while he took her hand in his. "The bidding is about to start, you would not want to miss how much people offer for one of your creations. Would you?"

"No, I guess not."

"Someone in the middle has offered $40,000 for the dress? Someone offers more?" The auctioneer asked the public.

"I have $40,000." The auctioneer continued. "$40,000 in three, $40,000 in two… $50,500. I have now $50,500.

"$100,000" a voice in the front offered. Everyone on Blair's party recognized the voice as Chuck's."

"What?" Blair asked to herself as she looked at Dan.

"I don't know." Dan answered her.

"$100,000 in three; $100,000 in two, $100, 000. Sold for $100,000 to the gentleman in the front. What a lucky lady is the one you bought this dress for; I dare say, sir."

The auction continued but Blair was not paying attention anymore; pondering on the recent events and what that could possibly mean for her friend, for Serena.

"Blair" Dan said to her while he touched her elbow softly, "Blair, are you there?"

"What?" Blair said a bit annoyed. "I am thinking of important stuff, Humphrey. What do you want?"

"May I remind you that you invited me here? It is rude to ignore your guests." Dan told her, "But is not that, the auction has finally come to an end and Cyrus suggested we should go look for Serena. He and your mom already went ahead of us."

"All right, let's go."

"So, Dan." She said after they began walking, "What do you think, did Serena looked lovely? Didn't I make a great work choosing that dress for the auction? I dare say I have a lot of talent."

"I don't doubt you did a great job choosing that dress; but about you having talent, I don't know. You did only choose a dress. Any dress would have been great; Serena would have looked great in any dress."

"Shut up." Blair sighted while she hit him lightly in the arm, "Besides, you should not been saying that."

"Uhm, saying what exactly? You have lost me."

"Saying that Serena looks great, you may think about it but saying it out loud might be another story in the near future, seeing as she would probably be taken."

"Taken? Taken how?" Dan asked still confused. "Oh. Oh. OH! I now realize what you are talking about. Of course, yes, yes. Serena might not be single in the near future. Yes."

"So you know?" Blair asked excitedly. "He must not be keeping his feelings to himself, probably. That is a good sign." She said the last to herself.

"Well, of course I know. He asked me for advice." Dan answered. "What I didn't know is that you would be so accepting, seeing as you tend to have illogical high standards."

"They might be illogical," Blair said, "but they are there for a reason. And it is to serve on my friends' best interest."

"I am glad that you now know we are friends, close friends even, he and I. I am glad that it is out in the open. I am tired of having that part of my life secret to you, my dearest friend."

"Aww," Blair said, "That's sweet. But you two being close is not surprising, he is kind of your brother."

"What?"

"I said kind of," she saw Dan's bewildered face, "Well, kind of your step-brother. Whatever."

"Now I really don't know what you are talking about, Blair." he said and stopped walking, Blair stopped with him. "Who are you talking about, Blair?"

Blair just now noticed she might have revealed a bit much about her intentions for Serena, "No, who are you talking about?"

"I can't believe I am in this situation," Dan said to himself, "I am talking about Carter Baizen and how he is going to, or maybe already asked Serena out on a date. Who else could I be talking about?"

"Oh," Blair said, "So you are telling me you are friends with Carter Baizen? How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you make judgment of him when he hasn't done anything to you?"

"It is not what he has done to me, but what he has done to the Upper East Side!"

"Really, Blair, really?" Dan asked annoyed, "I knew you were stubborn, but this is too much."

"I am not, I… whatever. What has been done has been done. And you can probably go and console you dear friend, seeing as Serena has refused to go out on a date with him."

"What? Serena refused to go out with Carter? Nonsense."

"There, there it is." Blair said raising her voice and pointing at him, not caring if they were kind of making a scene, "Of course, it is incomprehensible that a woman would ever reject a man; yes, even Carter Baizen. A man imagines a woman would date just about anyone who asks her."

"A man doesn't imagine any such thing." Dan tells her, "Serena refused to go out with Carter? Maybe you are mistaken."

"She accepted him first; even I must admit that momentarily insanity from her part, but she eventually refused him. I hear when she cancelled the date. Nothing could be clearer."

Blair started walking away. For her, the whole thing was settled.

Dan tried to stop her. "You heard when she cancelled the date?" You persuaded her to cancel the date, didn't you? Blair, stop. Look at me!"

Blair looked at him. "This is your doing, I am sure of it. You could never lie to me, I know you."

"Ugh!" Blair exclaimed, walking again, "I am sure Carter Baizen is a respectable guy, at least outside of New York. But he is not by any means, Serena's equal.

"He is not her equal, you say?" Dan asked her. "I believe there is no one out there more equal to Serena than Carter himself."

"What? How dare you put them at the same level?"

"She has good intentions and a good character, yes. But if there is someone out there who would not take advantage of her naïveté, it is Carter; unlike you."

"Of course you know best, you are months older than me obviously that gives you more experience in this world." Blair told him sarcastically.

"Ah yeah; great argument, okay." Dan answered her rolling his eyes.

"And by the way, that is a big accusation you are making, my friend. But I might be able to pass that if we forget this now. I have made my point; you have obviously made yours, let's not quarrel anymore."

Blair continued walking as she had already spotted her mother and Cyrus along with Serena, and Chuck was with them as well.

"Blair," Dan continued, he couldn't just let her go, "It is better to be without wits that to apply them as you do.

"There." Blair looked at him again, "Don't you see how you add force to my argument? Men don't like women who argue! Serena is the sort of girl that any man would want, she is beautiful and as you have mentioned, full of good intentions and good character, and yes, she is a little naïve; I think if you would ever date or even marry, she would be the girl for you."

"Ha!" Dan exclaimed.

"Mark my words," Blair continued, "Serena can pick and choose. Here she is, right at the beginning of her life. Why should she settle with Carter Baizen? Why should she settle for the first man that asks her out?"

She watched as Serena and Chuck, both smile at her. So she continued her way to them. "Excuse me."

"Blair, we were just asking Chuck why he bought the dress. Surely, it wasn't because it was doing badly between the bidders, was it?"

"Of course not, Eleanor," Chuck answered, "In fact, it was doing very good; it was one of our strongest pieces of the night. I simply had to have it. You see, that dress would be perfect for the future Mrs. Bass."

"You heard that, Serena?" Blair asked her friend. Dan, behind her, was trying to observe the situation. "For the future Mrs. Bass."

"For the future Mrs. Bass, indeed." Chuck repeated, looking at Blair. "Now, I will leave you. There are matters that still have to be address regarding the auction."

"You go attend your matters, young man." Cyrus said while he guided Eleanor to the canapés. "Now, Eleanor, let's go and leave the young ones enjoy the night."

"Of course, enjoy the night but don't enjoy it too much." Eleanor told them in a warm tone. Both Cyrus and she leaved them alone.

"Actually, I am going to call it a night," Serena said, "I feel very tired. You don't mind, Blair?"

"Of course I don't." Blair answered. "This night has been emotionally exhausting for a lot of us."

"Serena, would you like me to accompany you home? I actually want to talk to my dad about something, so… I might as well call it a night also."

"Oh yes, that would be great." Serena said, "I still have problems moving around New York at night. Just let me go change and we can leave."

"All right. I will wait here."

Now it was only Dan and Blair.

"I was always of the idea that your friendship with Serena could be bad for you, it would only play in favor of your vanity." Dan told her when Serena was long gone" But now that I think of it, it is worst for Serena."

Blair looked at him for a moment and then started to walk away; mad about what he just said.

"Carter could have been so good for her and she could have been good for him as well. They are both good-natured people and they are both lonely. She feels lonely here in New York, even I have noticed that. And him, he is lonely because the whole Upper East Side has turned its back at him."

"We think so differently about this that I think we should stop talking about it." Blair simply said. "I don't pretend to have that much of an influence, just a little. And besides, even if what you say is true, she has already canceled her date. She must stand by her choice."

Dan could only stare at her, bewildered. "But I know how your love of match making means you have more to do in this that you so modestly deny.

"Ah!" Blair exclaimed coming to realization, "That is the real reason you are annoyed. I gave my advice and you gave yours, but it was mine that prevailed and you don't want to admit it.

"That is very immature, Blair." Dan stated. "I'm going to go look for Serena and them I'm leaving." He started to walk away; only to stop and walk towards her again.

"I am so please you came back, for after all, we will always be friends."

"No. I came back to say this, Blair." Dan said, "As you make no secret of your match-making, I assume you would have not taken this step unless you had another prospect for Serena in mind. And, as a friend, I would just like to hint to you that if Chuck is the chosen man, Chuck will not do. He knows he is a highly coveted bachelor, whatever that means, and he will only go out with someone that he believes is in a highly a position as him. Serena and Carter are not dolls that you can control as you please, they are flesh and bones! That is what makes me mad, how you easily play with people around you. One day you will bitterly regret your meddling."

He was gone and Blair was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_Thoughts? I'll try to upload earlier this time._


End file.
